Serving Breakfast
by starfiction123
Summary: All she wanted was to have a nice, quiet, and normal breakfast with her beloved family...She should've known better.


**A/N: It's been awhile since I've been back on here. But after watching the new Sonic game previews for the 25** **th** **birthday of my favorite video game EVER, I HAD to come back for a moment! I HAD TO COME BACK FOR SONIC! Sorry. Now, this is just a fun little piece that I wrote MANY years ago and drew in a comic when I went through that fun phase all us Sonic fans (especially sonamy) fans go through when they're too caught up into the series and that is: making our OCs. So my OCs are of course his "what if" children, my ideal own characters for the future if and a big IF ever there was a chance in this gosh darn world, that Sonic ever had a future and not exactly settled down (cause that's just never gonna happen) but found balance and still gave into the natural order of life in having a family (BUT STILL BEING HIMSELF!) And I'm of course a sonamy fan so you already know where this is going. But I never got to introduce my own characters in which I made a plot so many years ago, so I thought it'd be a good time to do it. You'll also get to see all the sonic couples I ship in result if you haven't seen them on my bio profile page lol. Now the comic version is on Deviantart, but it wasn't as detailed since it was years ago that I came up with it as a cute little joke. Here, I added detail so I promise to make it as painless as possible lol. I just had to get this out. Let me know if you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and co. That honor belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

The sweet sound of humming filled the large yet not ostentatious modern styled kitchen as an adult, nearing middle-age, yet spunky bright pink colored hedgehog known as Amy Hedgehog née Rose quickly made her way to the stove to multitask between checking the quality of her fresh homemade biscuits, and turning over the crisp bacon that popped and sizzled in the greasy skillet. Her humming turned into a slight yelp from the sudden hot spark of grease that made contact on her bandaged wrist, but it didn't damper her cheerful mood as she made haste to grab her mittens, sliding one of them carefully over her injured hand and afterwards, retrieving butter from the refrigerator with her other hand. She blew her long, slightly curled quills out of her face, dusted some crumbs off of her apron, turned around, and smiled at the wide food spread on the dining room table as she began to coat butter onto the biscuits, pausing to scan the room expectedly every now and then before shrugging and returning to her task.

She could hardly wait…

Any moment now, they would all be home.

It was almost an involuntary reflex to brace herself for the rush of winds that would hit her at any moment.

Especially since there was more than one windy source that would cause such a turbulence.

She wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't savoring the peace and tranquility of the moment, but she would gladly put that behind her since she wanted to feel the bursts of unsteady breezes that would settle down to reveal the smiling faces of her husband and offspring all gathered around the table, enjoying the breakfast she eagerly prepared for all of them.

Especially since the past week had been rather hectic for them all.

Amy's jade green eyes narrowed slightly as she paused and flicked her uninjured hand out to reveal her hammer. She gave the room another quick scan and glanced out the siding door entrance to the backyard, revealing the peaceful and colorful sight of Green Hill Zone's stunning waterfalls, twisty, curvy, looped pathways, and abundant grassy hills.

The coast was clear. Good.

She was in no mood for surprises…Again.

Once she put the hammer away, she winced slightly as she lightly rubbed her abdomen. The bandages were wrapped a little too tightly around her ribcage again, and blood was starting to seep through, meaning one of her stitches must have busted. Just great.

What a week it was indeed…

* * *

Despite having an I.Q. over 300, the only thing Dr. Eggman seemed a genius at was underestimating the risks of trying to enslave dangerous power hungry forces to do his bidding. This was evident after such demonic forces were unleashed through one of his experiment's gone terribly wrong. Apparently, the power hungry spirits were more interested in harvesting the power of Chaos rather than helping the large sized doctor build his measly amusement park and helping him conquer the world through such ventures. Needless to say, the entire gang had their hands full with putting a stop to such dangerous forces. Especially since they were after all the Chaos unifiers which included the Master Emerald, the Chaos emeralds, and the chosen sources who could absorb their powers. Sonic, Shadow, and even Silver the hedgehog had their work cut out for them. Heck, the entire gang did; Amy included as she was the team's prominent medic and heavy hitter next to Knuckles and his son Crusher of course. Earning a helpful nursing degree aside, over the years, Amy's skills of dabbling into the mystic arts along with discovering how it was connected to her emotions and power source of her hammer proved useful as she was now able to summon multiple hammers at a time and make them grow larger the angrier she got, the final stage of her rage including a series of sharp thorn like edges to coat the face and head of her hammer and inflict a nice amount of lethal damage if needed be.

The battle was actually balanced out to a fair degree to be honest. Tails and his family were hard at work, using their brain powers to counter the threats with technology, while his wife Cream did what she could to help treat wounds and lift up the teams' spirits alongside her best friend, Amy. Sonic and his kids were _literally_ quick to rid of Eggman's staggering army of hindering robots. His firstborn, fifteen-year-old daughter, Velocity, who was a royal blue colored hedgehog with a mixture of pink striped quills and striking emerald eyes, led the way as she sped up all her homing attacks until the robots were metal confetti. Her fourteen-year-old twin brother and sister, Boomer Bloom (mainly known as Boom) and Zoey Bloom (also known as Zoom) who were pink colored hedgehogs with a mixture of royal blue striped quills and jade green eyes, collaborated their separate attacks into the fight; Boom, destroying a series of robots with an effective ongoing sonic boom impact, and Zoom shooting through aerial threats with her abilities to speed in the sky like a laser.

The advantage was multiplied once their little identical twelve-year-old triplet brothers Dasher, Flasher, and Basher (commonly known as Dash, Flash, and Bash) who were three small royal blue colored hedgehogs with emerald eyes that sparkled with unhindered energy, joined the fight with their contribution of attacks. Dash, bolting headfirst into a string of robots that exploded within seconds after bursting through them, Flash speeding around a group of robots while glowing brighter than the sun as he ran and his speed literally became blinding to where the enemies were unable to see their opponents, or to where their circuits malfunctioned, and Bash finishing the job as he summoned his hammer and pummeled the group of robots with his strikes and stamina being faster than the speed of sound since the gift of speed was not in his legs, but rather in the impact of his hammer strikes.

Once the robots were not an issue anymore, their youngest ten-year-old sister Sammy Breeze, a light lilac (pale violet) colored hedgehog with jade colored eyes smiled as she saw her brothers, sisters, and father spin dash through the containment cages that kept her imprisoned and she rushed to the corner of a bush to retrieve the a hidden cyan colored Chaos emerald; its color reflecting and glowing brightly through the Chaos emerald shaped symbol mark that was embedded on the small hedgehog's forehead underneath her lilac colored bangs as a sign that it was near. Although Sam seemingly had no powers of speed or special abilities like her other brother and sisters, she was the most dangerous of all as her ability to not only absorb but inhibit, reflect, and control the powers of Chaos were the ultimate threat to all of the gangs' enemies that made her the prized trophy to capture and use for whatever they desired. She was basically a walking and talking Wi-Fi version of the Master Emerald itself, having the powers to locate and scatter Chaos emeralds at will and being subjected to either the positive or negative impact of Chaos power depending on her mood, which explained the doubled inhibitor golden bangles on her wrists and ankles. Once Sonic made sure she was safe as she bundled herself into the back of his quills and held on tightly, the fight commenced. But it only seemed to worsen once the evil forces spotted Sam and recognized her power potential. As a result, the entire group was outnumbered as the dark forces grew and blitzed into an all-out-attack to get to the small hedgehog.

Seeing that the team's current threat dared to attack her husband and children, all 7 of them, 4 being her speed powered sons, and 3 being her swift, fearless daughters, the youngest of them all being the main power source that the spirits were after, Amy reached her lethal state of anger and took on a good amount of them, proving to be a real threat alongside her husband until one of them went after their youngest anyways. Before any damage could strike their youngest child, Amy jumped in front of the blast, taking the full impact which only angered her daughter, family, and team. But after Sam summoned all of the rest of the scattered and hidden Chaos emeralds to her and contributed an enormous amount of her Chaos energy to power boost all the hedgehogs up into their super forms they all counter attacked accordingly until the spirits were forced into a retreat. Not knowing where they scattered to, Sonic, Shadow, his introverted hybrid bat daughter, Diamond, Silver, Blaze, and their son Flame, and the entire team agreed that they needed to be found, captured, and destroyed once and for all. Knuckles and his son Crusher, keeper and guardians of the Chaos and other powerful ancient legends and treasures found a way to contain them, but insisted that they needed to be found, but also said that they could be anywhere on the planet. This of course, was nothing but an allure of adventure for Sonic and he immediately offered to be the one to track them all down along with his daughters Velocity and Zoom, and his sons Boom, Dash, Flash, and Bash. As much as Sam wanted to join in the fun, her dad instead that she'd stay home, out of harm's way, and watch over her mom who was receiving needed treatment after the attack. Sam was reluctant but agreed as she was also tired from contributing extra Chaos power boosts into the fight and needed to heal to restore her energy.

The plan was for the triplet blue hedgehogs to go on the adventure along with their brother, sisters, and dad, but after things settled down and Dash, Flash, and Bash were caught in a seemingly harmless game of tag which included speeding up and down multiple city sky scrapers with G.U.N.'s reinforcing vehicles and aerial support being too slow to stop the damage which included glass shattering, its shards trickling like rain, debris falling, which damaged city property and caused a panic for the citizens in the city below, and other severe hazards the playful hedgehogs were causing without a care in the world, Amy and Sonic had no choice but to play their parental roles and ground them, putting the kibosh for going on any adventures with dad for a while until they all learned their lessons about being too careless with their speed. Nonetheless, the mission to go after the evil forces that were scattered was still a go, and after warning, nearly threatening her family to be careful, Amy watched her husband and 3 older children speed off out of Green Hill Zone while she was left to tend to her other 4 younger children, promising that they would all get to enjoy a wonderful meal when they all returned and spend some quality needed family time together.

* * *

Thus why Amy Hedgehog's née Rose's joyous countenance refused to be hindered by the painful sensations that panged her every now and then since she was still going through the healing process. She finished buttering the biscuits, humming all the while. Once she was satisfied how the buttery spread glazed over the bread in the basket, giving them a succulent shine, she realized that she still had to prepare the omelets and the hearty homemade chili sauce that would go with it. Before she readied another mixing bowl, she heard the sounds of constant gloating, cheering, and teasing from upstairs and concluded that her triplet sons were up earlier than usual; no doubt playing mindless video-games since that they were desperate for some form of entertainment seeing as they were restricted from running around town.

Amy shook her head with a smile as she cracked the necessary amount of eggs into the bowl and picked up the whisk to stir up the mixture since her electric mixer decided to have a shortage on her at the last minute. She winced as a pain shot through her injured hand as she attempted to lightly stir the batter only to pause as the throbbing sensation let her know that her hand wasn't having it. She cursed Eggman's robots as she reflected on the fight and how they tried to prevent her abilities by aiming for her hammer wielding hand, nearly crushing it. Of course they didn't succeed, but it did end up slowing her down a bit more than she'd like; especially when it came to completing simple activities. She groaned lightly, trying to figure out another way around the situation when she heard the cheers and commotion from upstairs getting louder. Before she could sigh, she smiled with a hint of mischievousness as she removed her apron from the red dress she opted to wear for the day instead of her lazy jeans and made her way upstairs, she figured she could use some extra helping hands in the kitchen and knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

Once she made it up the staircase she paused, peaking inside her youngest daughter's room to see the lilac hedgehog curled up next to her plushie that resembled her father and lightly snoring away. Amy smiled, a little shocked that the booming commotion down the hall didn't disturb her slumber.

But that was a good thing. She needed that rest after everything that happened.

Amy continued to walk down the hall towards her sons' room and cracked the door open slightly, tempted to put her hands over her ears from the level of volume that blasted as soon as she made her way in.

"OOH GET REKT DASHIE! THAT'S 3 IN A ROW!" Flash exclaimed as he dropped the game controller and fist pumped the air.

"Ya know Dash, it's a known fact that ankles are actually an important part of the body…TOO BAD WE JUST BROKE YOURS THOUGH!" Bash wagged his finger in front of Dash before spin dashing around the room and uncurling to slap a high-five with Flash.

"OOH! BANG! SHOTS FIRED!" Flash jeered as he returned Bash's high-five.

"WHATEVER! YOU GUYS CHEATED!" Dash glared as he pouted slightly, not turning his determined eyes away from the TV screen.

"No, you just suck. Badly." Bash smirked.

"Hey, hate the game, not the players!" Flash put his hands up in surrender but smirked as well.

"You won't be laughing once I counter attack your moves with a little of THIS!" Dash exclaimed as he furiously smashed the buttons on the game controller, only for his brothers' smug looks to disappear and be replaced by horror.

"NO WAY! HOW'D YOU GET THAT MOVE SO QUICKLY?!" Flash rushed to pick up his game controller again.

"DUDE! WAY PAST NOT COOL AT ALL! I WASN'T EVEN READY!" Bash glared as Dash's smirk grew.

"That's what ya' get for thinkin' the game's over before it even began! HASHTAG NOTHIN' BUT SKILLS! 'Might wanna wipe the egghead juices off your faces little bros!" Dash jeered as he smiled triumphantly and shot him a thumbs up that later formed into an "L" shape.

Before the boys could rev up a spin dash and start an all-out war, their mother intervened.

" _And speaking of eggs…Breakfast is almost ready boys! But I'm having a little trouble finishing up. So could you be dears for me and go beat the egg?"_ Amy asked sweetly.

The thought of tearing themselves away from their only suitable form of entertainment they had since they were grounded, made the hedgehog boys cringe as they faced their mother with less than pleased expressions, ready to beg for their lives.

"AWW MOM! DO WE HAVE TO?!" The triplets groaned in unison.

"Yes. Yes, you do." Amy stated simply yet sternly, her calm and slightly smug tone immediately letting the boys know that they were in no way capable of arguing with her as she could pull out the hammer at will and instantly have their game-station system smashed into pieces at any time and replace their entertainment with something more…educational.

Knowing they were no match, the triplets let out a collective defeated sigh and groaned, "Fiiiine."

With that, they quickly made their way downstairs. Amy, not hearing the front door open and close, rolled her eyes and turned off the loud gaming system and was about to make it back into the kitchen to check on the boys when she heard a painful groaning from Sam's room. She rushed into her youngest daughter's room in alarm.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Amy asked with concern.

"Mo-om I-I don't think I'm gonna make it...I feel like…like I'm dying…" Sam groaned painfully.

"WHAT?! No! Th-that's impossible! Knuckles said that you should regain your energy back to full strength after resting for a few days! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ECHIDNA!" Amy exclaimed, horrified by how serious her daughter sounded.

"Wha? No mom! Chill! 'S not _that_ type of dying!" Sam exclaimed waving her hands frantically. Amy instantly calmed down, putting a hand to her chest, before she could scold her daughter for scaring her she continued. "It's much worse! I'M DYING OF BOREDOM!" Sam exclaimed dramatically as she flopped her hands down on her bed. Amy's expression turned into a rather dry and exasperated look as she shut her eyes, willing herself to stay calm.

"Sam…" She deadpanned.

"Why couldn't I go with dad and the others?" Sam asked sincerely with a saddened look in her shining jade colored eyes, making Amy soften her expression as she sighed in response.

"Honey, I'm sorry but…you know why. That last fight took a lot out of all of us…you especially. You needed to get your rest and heal." Amy ran a hand through her daughter's bangs, adjusting the red head band that held back her long ruffled spiked quills that were styled just like her father's. She almost found it amusing that she looked like the little rosy rascal she used to be, only cuter and tougher, and definitely more hyper.

Sam huffed out a breath, waving her off. "Psh, Rest, smesht I coulda' handled myself out there! If this stupid tattoo on my head would've warned me that Eggster was sneakin' up behind my back instead of just letting me know where the stupid cyan Chaos emerald was, then I'd have never gotten captured in the first place! And-and then, those spooky fails for Halloween cosplays had the NERVE to attack you! I had to show 'em who's boss Ma!" Sam glared determinedly until she broke out into a cocky smile.

"And showed 'em you did, Sammy!" Amy fist bumped her daughter with a smile, before turning serious again. "But like I said, it _still_ took a lot out of you and you _needed_ to get your rest.

"Heh, well I got so much rest now that it's killin' me." Sam deadpanned as she flopped back on the bed pretending to choke as she laid still with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Amy didn't know whether to scold or laugh at her actions, but the lilac hedgehog soon jumped back to her feet again, still clad in her bright blue pajamas and tugged on her mother's arm excitedly. "Hey, where are the trippers at? They still down in the dumps from bein' on house arrest, instead of out with Pops?" Sam asked curiously using the nickname she deemed her older triplet brothers.

Amy chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "They're downstairs helping me with breakfast. I put out quite a spread! Flapjacks, biscuits, bacon, fruit, toast, waffles, jam, you name it!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her mother's enthusiasm. "Uh? Why the feast? Couldn't we just like I dunno, grab a chili dog, some cereal, and some OJ and call it a day?"

"Heavens no! That's not a complete breakfast at all!" Amy exclaimed putting a hand on her hip.

"It is for Pops! It's faster too!" Sam exclaimed with a bright smile, before shrugging. "Just sayin' since there's no use in tiring yourself out. You work hard enough already Ma, and _you're_ still healing too ya know."

"Touché…" Amy muttered lowly, hating to admit her daughter was right, but couldn't deny it as she winced at the painful sensation of her stomach as she was reminded that the bandages were still wrapped tighter than she would have liked. Not wanting her youngest to worry, she smiled and ruffled her lilac colored quills once more. "Well…be that as it may, I couldn't help myself! I wanted to do something special for everyone! Especially considering we had such a crazy week…"

"Wait…You mean Pops and them are coming home?! Did they catch the freaky monsters?!" Sam asked with growing excitement, literally jumping up and down.

"They sure did, and they most certainly are! They should all be back at any moment now actually!" Amy smiled brightly bopping her daughter on the nose with her finger. Her daughter fist pumped the air.

"Alright! Awesome chili sauce! I knew it had to be something big! You never really put out a full feast unless it's holidays or we're celebrating somethin'!" Sam chuckled.

"Well after everything, I figured that a nice, normal, quiet and hearty breakfast as a family is just what we all need!" Amy said proudly.

Sam snickered, failing to hold in a scoff which made her mother look at her.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…no offense Ma, but when it comes to us…define _normal_." Sam said holding her fingers in quotation symbols for emphasis.

"Oh-ho you'll see Ms. Smarty Pants! Everything will be just perfect and absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong. _I_ made sure of it." Amy said smugly before her eyes widened. "Which reminds me, I better get downstairs and check on your brothers. Surely they should be done whipping the egg batter for the omelets by now! I laid out your blue dress and red vest on the chair for you Dear, so hurry along and get dressed! I don't want to miss a moment of when dad and the others get here!"

* * *

Amy excitedly made it back downstairs, scanning the room to make sure that the coast was still clear. Once she walked into the kitchen however, she paused as she saw the mixing bowl with the egg batter she left earlier, still in the same spot, only the mixture turning soggier as time passed.

"WHAT THE-?!" Amy had to hold herself from saying words she would regret later, but it didn't stop her from continuing her loud and indignant rant, "THESE EGGS DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE THEY'VE BEEN TOUCHED! WHERE ARE THOSE BOYS?!" Amy growled putting her hands on her hips and stamping her foot impatiently as she glared at the now ruined eggs and empty skillet. Before she could shout her sons' names, her attention was suddenly directed to the television as the "breaking news" banner flashed across the screen. She turned up the volume as she listened to the reporter.

" _ **This just in! The notorious Dr. Eggman has just been caught and foiled in his supposedly new hidden base before he even had the chance to put his plans into action! Sources indicate that the ones responsible were the three pre-teen triplet sons of the renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog himself!"**_

Amy froze and blinked in shock as her mind reeled, trying to catch up to what she just heard as the reporter continued.

" _ **When asked how these three 12-year-olds were able to locate the villain and stop him so quickly, despite the fact that he hid his base just below 'Chemical Plant Zone', surrounded by deadly chemicals, buzz saws, and badnicks, the heroic boys simply shrugged and chuckled despite their bleeding injuries saying that their mother said, 'they had to...' We now bring you to the battlefield live where the boys furthermore comment on their mother's statement."**_

Amy, now having both her hands glued to her mouth in horror and realization of what was going on, watched the picture on her screen suddenly change to a live feed of a burning and damaged battle ground that was no doubt Eggman's latest secret base...or what was left of it as the remains of the fortress sunk into the pink hazardous, chemical infested waters with the three blue hedgehog boys breathing heavily as they smiled into the camera, Bash holding his large _"Speed-ko, Speed-ko "_ hammer in his hand as he drew closer to the camera's lenses.

 _ **"Okay mom, we beat the egg like you asked. Can we get back to our games before breakfast now?!"**_ Amy heard Bash's voice plead in a slight exasperated tone, as she watched her boys on the screen.

 _ **"Yeah! please?!"**_ Flash added.

Dash just nodded his head, ignoring his black eye before asking, _**"Hey, what are we gonna eat anyways?!"**_

" _ **Ooh! Can we pick up some chili-dogs?! I'm staarving!"**_ Bash added in while rubbing his plump peach furred belly that was littered with small cuts.

" _ **Oh heck yeah! Chili-dogs sound awesome!"**_ Flash agreed while fist pumping the air, only to wince slightly since his arm was injured.

" _ **Can we get some mom?! Pleeease!"**_ They all chorused eagerly in unison.

Their mother couldn't pay much attention to their pleading and comments. She was much more focused on the multiple injuries which included cuts, bruises, and bleeding scars on her poor little ones, and could only stare on in discomfort and embarrassment.

* * *

 **Later…**

Not even a few hours later, the once tranquil house was now filled with multiple sounds of groaning, whining, and crying that were coming from the infirmary room.

"But mo-om! You _told_ us to _beat the egg_!" Bash whined loudly as he squirmed trying to unsuccessfully free his injured arm out of his mother's grasp.

"Yeah! Isn't cruel and unusual punishment reserved for when you _disobey?!_ " Dash nodded, throwing his hand up in frustration of their current situation.

"Yeah! Why are we getting in trouble for following orders?!" Flash added, kicking his shiny shoes that resembled his father's, that were colored blue instead of red, frantically in an escape to escape from his mother.

Amy sighed, still trying to hold her sons still and keep her composure at the same time as she reorganized the supplies she needed from the medicine cabinet and first aid kit to tend to her children's injuries.

"Boys...When I said, _'go beat the egg'_ I simply meant to beat the _egg batter_ in the _mixing bowl_ to help me make the _omelets_ for breakfast. Not to go all out...AND GET YOURSELVES NEARLY KILLED IN BATTLE WITH EGGHEAD IN HIS NEWEST DEADLY HEADQUARTERS!" She exploded.

There was a silence as the boys blinked their emerald eyes and tilted their heads to the side, trying to process her words.

 _"...Ooooh..."_ All three hedgehogs chimed in realization, not seeing their mother face-palm as they started to get worked up again.

"Well how were we supposed to know?! We're getting ultimate punishment for saving the world?!" Bash cried.

Amy just shook her head. "It's not punishment. It's peroxide. I have to apply this to your wounds so they don't get infected and I promise it will only sting for a moment."

"BUT THE TETANUS SHOT WILL STING FOR MUCH LONGER!" They all cried in unison once more as they pointed at the long sterilized needle on the table, making their mother roll her eyes and shake her head once more.

"Well I'm sorry boys! But you three practically glided through buzz saws and sharp spikes that I _highly_ doubt, were sterilized! Honestly, what would your dad say about this whole situation?!"

 _"Well, judging by the food display I saw downstairs, the news I got from the app Tails installed in my watch, and from what I see going on here, I only have to say one thing..."_ A serious and stern voice sounded from the doorway belonging to Sonic the Hedgehog himself as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, tapping his foot.

All of the hedgehogs in the infirmary room whipped their heads to the voice as they blinked at Sonic's stoic demeanor before the Blue Blur broke into a cocky smile and gave a thumbs up and wink. "Looks like breakfast was served in more ways than one eh boys?" He finished while chuckling and high-fiving his now hyped and grinning triplet sons as they dashed up to him and gloated all at once.

"YEAH DAD! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN US OUT THERE!" Flash shouted with excitement.

"WE TOTALLY OWNED THAT EGG! LIKE WHIPPED, BEAT, AND SCRAMBLED!" Bash added.

"DAD! DAD! CHECK IT OUT, I RAN SO FAST ON THAT PINK WATER, I DIDNT EVEN _NEED_ AN AIR BUBBLE!" Dash exclaimed with pride.

Amy could only blink and stare on in disbelief and slight exasperation as the boys happily showed off their battle scars like trophies to their equally excited father who ruffled all of their short bangs and quills. Before she could intervene, she felt a gust of wind as her eldest daughter stopped in front of her younger brothers, joining in the high-five session.

"Hey, hey! We heard that some mini-blue blobs cracked a few eggs while we were gone! Great work guys!" Velocity smiled cockily, folding her arms in satisfaction.

Amy tried to open her mouth again only to pause as she heard an excited, hyper, small voice squeal.

"POPS! POPS! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!" Sam exclaimed as she slid down the staircase in excitement and landed into her father's awaiting arms.

"Sure am Breezy! Missed ya tons! How ya feelin'? Did ya have fun watchin' over mom when we were gone?" Sonic smiled using the nickname he deemed for her, ruffling Sam's quills.

"Uh huh! But I think you gotta talk to her about takin' it easy again cause get this, she made a full-course breakfast feast to celebrate your homecoming. She said she wanted us to have a _nice_ , _normal_ , meal together as a family." Sam smirked, giggling at how her mother childishly stuck her tongue at her in response.

"Heh, is that right?" Sonic smirked at his wife. Before she could return the favor, the group nearly fell over by the sudden tremor that shook them all as certain objects in the house started falling over, including the main dining room table that unfortunately had the beautiful breakfast display of delicious foods on top of it. The mini-earthquake like feeling ceased however, revealing a hedgehog that was the spitting image of Sonic, only with jade colored eyes and was colored pink with blue stripes and wearing a pair of dark violet combat boots. The family immediately knew it was Boom the Hedgehog, and a streak of hot pink light that landed next to him, was his twin sister Zoom.

"Aw yeah! I heard the magic words of breakfast and feast! Where the food at?!" Boom exclaimed with a smile before realizing the damage he caused as he saw the breakfast food contents splattered all over the floors and walls, and the dining room table knocked over.

"Oh boy…" Sonic started, eyes still widened from the impact as he hesitantly turned his head to see his bewildered and awe stricken wife freeze with eyes the size of dinner saucers from what just happened to her feast.

"Oh shoot. Heh, my bad mom! 'Guess I don't know my own strength! 'Coulda sworn I slowed down a bit though…" Boom sheepishly rubbed a hand behind his pink and blue quills.

"You can't slow down a sonic boom, idiot! Now look at this mess! All of Mommy's hard work, ruined! Way to go!" Zoom clapped sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Hey! Don't pin this all on me! You're the one who boosted in here like some kind of _speeding missile_!" Boom smirked, knowing how that comment always riled his twin sister up.

"OOOH BURN!" Dash, Flash, and Bash taunted.

"HEY! A speeding missile isn't even my power walking speed! Do NOT insult me like that!" Zoom huffed as she flipped her short pink and blue layered quills, putting her other hand on her hip, clearly insulted.

"Yeah, you're right. That was kinda' harsh…" Boom apologized.

"No, what's kinda' harsh, is this mess! Zoom had a point! Mom worked hard to make this breakfast special, and now just look at it! This has gotta suck for her!" Sam pointed out seriously, walking over to Amy and putting a hand on her shoulder as she remained frozen in shock.

"Yeah…and what's worse we're still hungry!" The triplets chorused.

"Well…it doesn't have to be the end! We saw a new chili-dog stop open up somewhere in town! We could all go and still enjoy some good grub and still have that 'quality family time' together!" Velocity reasoned with a reassuring smile as she turned to her mom, desperate to keep her calm.

"Knockin' two birds with one stone! Good idea! D-don't you think so Mommy?" Zoom joined in, putting a hand to her mother's back, also fearing her reaction once she would snap out of the shock.

"Er…yeeah! It'll be my treat! it's the least I can do mom! S-sorry 'bout that by the way! I really am! But like they said, it's not all a lost cause right?" Boom nervously smiled as he kept his distance from Amy.

"I think it's a good idea, Mommy." Sam tried to smile cutely, using the mother title she rarely uses unless she's desperate to keep peace.

"Yeah can we go? Pleeease?!" Dash, Flash, and Bash, cutely added. All the kids then turned to Sonic, desperate for reassurance.

"Well, the day' still young, and like they said, the party doesn't have to end here since we're back. But it's up to you. What do ya say Ames?" Sonic offered softly, trying to be totally sensitive to the fact that all his wife's hard work in preparing the meal basically went down the drain, and understanding if she would oppose to the idea of moving on from that fact so quickly.

Once Amy finally broke from her frozen state, keeping her head down and fists clenched as she recollected all the events of what happened in just that moment alone, she knew exploding wouldn't do any good. And if she had to be honest, she wanted to laugh at how silly she was in thinking that anything could ever come close to being _calm_ and _normal_ with her family. She was the wife of Sonic the Hedgehog for crying out loud! It was an official commitment of living life in the fast-lane, being ready for whatever happened, and being on the-go from the moment she said "I do". The fact was that even though her plans backfired, badly, her family was safe and sound and altogether. How could she possibly be mad at that? After all, if you can't beat em' join em, right?

 _"Huh…and to think...All I wanted was to have a nice, quiet family breakfast...Heh, I should've known better...After all I asked for this, every time I said 'marry me' when I was 12..."_ She thought humorously, holding back a chuckle as her shoulders shook with withheld laughter, in which the family thought was the signal she was going to be bringing out the hammer any second now.

Finally, she looked at all of her family's frightened eyes before chuckling humorlessly and shrugging with a smirk. "What the hey, it's not like I feel like cooking anymore anyways." She giggled with a bright smile, before continuing. "We're altogether now, that's all that matters, so let's make the most of it before some other disaster strikes shall we?"

A chorus of "phews" and "awesomes" and "Alright you're the best mom's!" sounded off as each of Amy's offspring hugged her, pat her on the back, and gave her high-fives all at once.

"ALRIGHT! CHILI-DOGS HERE WE COME! LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGGHEAD!" The triplets all chorused, before shooting off out the house, Bash summoning his hammer that transformed into a skateboard that could keep up with his brothers before joining them.

"YOU'RE SO ON!" Velocity exclaimed before dashing off after them.

"THE FACT THAT I'M GONNA' BEAT YOU ALL THERE EVEN AFTER I HAVE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS IS JUST SAD! GET READY FOR A ROAST SESSION!" Boom challenged as he rushed into the closet to pull out the cleaning supplies needed to clean up the mess he made.

"HAH! YOU GUYS BETTER GET READY TO ENTER INTO SLOW POKE CITY! SAMMY COME ON YOU'RE WITH ME!" Zoom smirked.

"ALRIGHT!" Sam exclaimed before hopping into her older sister's arms, and they shot off into the air, leaving a bright pink streak of light behind.

With the couple left alone, Sonic shot Amy a bright smile as he jokingly kneeled to her with his arms open. "Milady?"

"Your _wifey_." She giggled and corrected him as she sauntered up to him poking his nose with her finger before carefully hopping into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, that too." Sonic waved her off jokingly, chuckling as she punched his shoulder with a smirk.

"Shall we show these _youngsters_ how it's done?" Sonic grinned.

"Let's do it, to it, Babe." His wife smiled, nuzzling her muzzle into his sweetly, drawing him into a long-awaited kiss, which he happily returned, before dashing off to catch up and surpass all his speedy offspring.

And so was the typical morning in the life of Amy Hedgehog, née Rose…

But she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
